In A Heart Beat of Time
by musicisinmysoul
Summary: Oh sweet nibbles! Where can the girl be !" Miley shouted out scared hoping that she wouldn't get the call from Lilly's captain to identify her body. Shriving as she sat down roughly on the couch. Liley.
1. Chapter 1 Worried About Lilly

Author's Note: I do **NOT** own anything of Hannah Montana. Lilly's ring tone is own by my cousin, Scott Lindsey who will be releasing an cd soon. You can find out by he's myspace page or his facebook page. Look for it.

Scott Lindsey " You Only Call Me When Your Drunk."

In A Heart Beat of Time

Chapter One

Worried About Lilly

Miley paced back and forth in the apartment living room that she shared with her best friend, Lilly Truscott, since she moved here from Crowley Corners, Tennessee when she was 13 years old. Miley glanced at the clock that hung in the living room, before she returned to pacing back and forth she has been worried about Lilly since the day that her captain of her squad asked her to be part of the S.W.A.T( Spacial Weapons and Tactics) team an few months ago.

Of course she wasn't the only one worried, everyone was, her dad, brother, mamaw, aunt Dolly, even Luann was worried. Both Lilly's mom and dad was worried as well as Oliver and his mom since she was an cop at some point in time she knew what it was like some what.

She also knew that when Lilly joined the team that she would have longer hours, and be doing dangerous things while she was working.

" Oh sweet nibbles!!! Where can the girl be ?!" Miley shouted out scared hoping that she wouldn't get the call from Lilly's captain to identify her body. Shriving as she sat down roughly on the couch, as she remembered the pictures she had looked up on-line when Lilly started the job.

You only call me your drunk

You only love me when your down

When some other guy leaves you high and dry

It's the only time you want me around

You only need me when your lonely

Miley quickly jumped up and ran to the counter at the sound of Lilly's ringtone, quickly she answered it, " Hello?"

" Hey Miles, I was just calling to tell you that I'm on my way home now. So I'll see ya when I get there, Kay ?"

Miley could hear the tiredness in her voice while she talked, sighing happily she said, " Okay, Lilly I see ya when you get here. Please be careful."

" I will Miles. I'll see you when I get home." and with that they both hung up their cell phones.

Miley closed her eyes and lent her forehead against the cabinet, Thank you, god for protecting her. Thank you, so much. she prayed.

She stood there like that waiting for Lilly to get home so she would know that she was home safe and so she could also text every one telling them that Lilly made it home alright.

10 minutes later, the front door opened and in came an exhausted Lilly after working an 12 hour shift, yawning as she shut and locked the door and pressed in the keys where it would reset the alarm she had instilled once she was finished she stopped to pull off her shoes Lilly made her way through the hallway into the big some what opened kicthen to see Miley standing there with her head leaning against the cabinet, sighing softly she walked over to her and placed an hand on top of hers, " Hey, I'm home, Miles. Go get some sleep I have the next 12 hours off." Lilly said as she pulled her hand away only to have it snatched back into Miley's.

Smiling tiredly, Lilly lead Miley to her bedroom and walked in, lead her to her bed and pulled her with herself as she fell backwards onto her bed.

Miley smiled and giggled before sighing comfortably, " I need to get my phone so I can text your mom and everyone telling them you got home safely." Miley whispered quietly, not really wanting to get up because she was comfortable where she was. Lilly laughed and blindly handed her phone to Miley, " Here, Miles just use mine. And no your not moving unless it to use the potty."

Miley smiled and nodded as she cuddled closer to Lilly, she really didn't know how long she was going to last before she fell asleep so she quickly hit the unlock button and started texting everyone this,

Hey everyone it's me Miley. Lilly made it home safely and sound. She's worked pretty hard the last 12 hours and is ready to sleep probable for half of that time. But call me or her phone later tomorrow we'll probably be up by then cause y'all all know how Lilly's stomach is.......Lamo.

Night love you all from Miley and Lilly.

Once Miley was satisfied she rolled over and pulled up Lilly's cell, before rolling back over and falling asleep in her best friends arms for the 60 th time since Lilly started working for S.W.A.T. ( Spacial Weapons and Tactics) team.

That's it for Chapter One. Please tell me what you think about it. Thanks Ink

Also, again look for Scott Lindsey " You Only Call Me When Your Drunk." ( If you want too of course)


	2. Chapter 2 Untitled

Chapter Two

Untitled

Miley groaned as she opened her eyes, sometimes she hated her bladder. Slowly she raised up from Lilly's bed and slowly made her way towards her bathroom to relive herself. She blinked a few times when she flipped on the light to readjusted her eyesight, before going to the toilet and did her business.

Once she was finished she washed her hands then drayed them. Flipping off the light she made her way back to Lilly's bed and snuggled up against her best friend who was dead to the world with her slight opened mouth. Smiling, Miley closed her eyes and fell back to sleep hoping that her bladder could hold it till she got up an little later.

Lilly sighed as she rolled over and opened her eyes to find her best friend, Miley still beside her snoring softly. Smiling as she got up and went to the bathroom to relive her bladder before washing her hands and headed towards the kitchen to call in some lunch since it was past 1pm.

As she waited for the deliver boy to bring her food she sat down at the kitchen table chairs and started to think of something for them to do before she had to go back to work. Sighing she knew that Miley and everyone was worried about her while she was out working with her team, at times it was dangerous, yes. But it was no dangerous then the other jobs around the world. But it still made everyone worried since, Skyler White, an S.W.A.T. team member who was shot, at the airport when it was took under by drug dealers. They blew an hold about the size of an golf ball threw Skyler's chest with an shot gun. He was already dead before he fell backwards on to the floor.

Jumping at the sound of knocking, Lilly stood up and walked to the front door before looking threw the peephole to see who it was, the deliver boy. She pressed in the code of the alarm system and opened the door.

" Lilly Truscott ?" the deliver boy asked.

Lilly nodded and said, " Yeah, thats me. How much ?"

" Um.....that will be 23.26."

Lilly handed him 25 dollars and said, " Keep the change." while taking the food.

The deliver boy smiled and said, " Thanks. Ma'am. Have an nice day."

Lilly smiled and said," You too."

Before walking back inside, locking the door, reseting the alarm, then head to the kitchen where two plates sat. She sat the food down on to the table and grabbed an big spoon and started to fix her and Miley an plate, sticking the forks into their food and then grabbing the two drinks she had sit out as she headed back to her room to find an still sleeping Miley.

Rolling her eyes she sat the drinks down then the plates before climbing into her bed, she smirked as she came to an great idea, " Miley ! Your cell phone is on fire!!!" she yelled.

Miley jumped up and tried to move but Lilly had wrapped an arm around her waist, " Lilly, what are you doing let go I have to save my phone!!!"

Lilly laughed and said, " Oh, clam down Miles. Your cell is fine it's in the kitchen safe and sound."

Miley huffed and lent back into Lilly, " Then why did you wake me up for?"

"Well I got us lunch and it's sitting over there." Lilly pointed at her desk," But if you don't want it then I'll" she didn't get to finish as Miley pushed her arm away from her waist and jumped up running over to her desk was before grabbing an plate, she started eating.

Lilly mumbled to herself as she got up and made her way to the desk to grab hers before Miley ate it. Taking an seat back on her bed, she began to eat as Miley took an seat beside her,

" So what do you wanna do today, Lils ?" Miley asked as she took an sip of her coke.

" I don't care, Miles." Lilly said before shoveling more food into her mouth.

Miley hummed as she continued to eat while thinking of things for them to do.

After a few minutes of thinking she opened her mouth to say her idea but Lilly's cell phone cut her off, Lilly quickly reached over and grabbed it while hitting the answer button, " Truscott." she said once it was next to her ear.

" Truscott we need you to come in. We've got problems down here." Bang, bang, bang. " Get down here, NOW!!!"

" Yes, sir !" Lilly shouted as she sat her plate on her bedside table, grabbed her hand gun before running out into the hallway where she left her shoes with Miley right behind her with an worried and scared look.

" Lilly ? What's going on ?" Miley asked as she watched Lilly slip on her shoes.

" They need me to come in. There having problems, and I heard gun shots over the phone." Lilly said when she turned too look at Miley who had tears shinning in her amazing eyes.

" I'll be fine, Miles." Lilly whispered as Miley shook her head, " Miley I'll be okay."

" Lilly please don't go." Miley whispered as she grabbed her hand, " Please stay here with me."

Lilly sighed before pressing her forehead against hers and stared into Miley's blue-gray eyes, " I can't Miley, you know that." quickly she pressed her lips to hers before pulling back and then she was gone.

Miley stared at the now closed door, before walking to the alarm system to reset it. She couldn't believe it that, Lilly had kissed her. An smile stretchered across her face as she lent her back against the door before she remembered where Lilly was headed. Tears began to make their way down their cheeks as she prayed, Please God, bring her back home safely. Please.

That's it for Chapter Two, I would love to hear what you think. Also, if you have any ideas for this Chapter, please let me know. Thanks Ink.


End file.
